A Lovely Way to Wake Up
by zorcha
Summary: Spoilers for Season 1 of Jericho.  Jake comes home to the Green house and sees a sleeping Heather on the couch


Disclaimer: I don't any of these character or Jericho, but sure wish I did.

Characters: Jake/Heather, Gail Green

Time: Spring after the bombs

A Lovely Way to Wake Up (1/1) 

"Hi Mom," Jake kissed his mother on the cheek as she worked over the kitchen sink. He had just gotten home from another long day of boot camp training with the Jericho Rangers.

"Hey, good day today?" Gail asked. A year ago, this would have been a perfectly normal question, but since the bombs last year, Jake never knew what would happen on any given day in Jericho.

"It was quiet today," Jake replied noticing that his mom was washing turnips and spinach The spring vegetables had just starting to coming in season and everyone in Jericho was eating better. "Heather home yet?"

Heather had been staying at the Green house since she returned from New Bern. Jake liked having her close and it was good for his mom to have the extra company.

"She's downstairs reading. I wouldn't let her help with dinner," his mother informed him.

Jake started heading toward the back stairs.

"If she fell asleep, leave her that way. That girl's been working too hard." Gail called over her shoulder to Jake. "Dinner will be ready in thirty."

Downstairs, Jake found Heather asleep on the sofa, her legs partially stretched out across the cushions, her head on a pillow near the end. Her fingers still held a book that looked like it could fall to the floor at any second He noticed it was a little chilly in the basement though it had been a warm spring day outside. The day basement usually remained cool, even in the summer. He grabbed the old knitted afghan from the back of the sofa and gently laid it across Heather, studying her closely. Eyes closed while she slept, her face looked so innocent and young, with soft lips, long dark lashes and a powdering of light freckles across her cheeks and nose. She took his breath away. His heart trembled when he remembered how close he had come to losing her earlier that year. Since then, they had been taking things slow, working together to improve and protect Jericho and gradually building a relationship together.

Kneeling down beside the sofa, Jake took the book she had been reading out of her hand before it dropped to the floor. He chuckled as he read the title. That was his Heather. If she wasn't out working or trying to fix something, she was running experiments to figure out how to make something work or reading a book on how to do it or for some new technology that could be used to help out. He couldn't resist the temptation and gently swept a wayward lock of hair away from her face, feeling the softness of her delicate skin and the silkiness of her hair. Being this close, he inhaled her sweet scent and warmth.

The slight movement awakened her. Heather inhaled softly.

"Hey," Jake said quietly, belatedly remembering that she was a light sleeper.

She gave him a sleepy gaze, saying nothing. He nearly lost himself in her blue eyes and stopped himself.

"Solar Power Systems." He read the title of the book, and added, teasing her. "That would have put me to sleep , too."

Heather gave him a smile and gave a little stretch, beginning to sit up. Jake stopped her, laying a hand on her upper arm. As she woke up, he could see the weariness in her face.

"No, don't get up. Mom said to let you sleep. Dinner won't be ready for another half hour." He ran his hand down her side, covered still in the blanket. He liked touching her anytime he could.

"Okay," Heather whispered, and not arguing, laid her head back down, eyes closing. He knew she had been putting in long hours, like most of the residents of Jericho. Leaving at the break of dawn, she was usually out working on new turbines and other machinery down at the new Jericho manufacturing plant. If she wasn't at the plant, she was helping with the soap and candle making, herb gathering, or gardening. Almost everyone in town had assigned tasks at the farms each week and Heather couldn't be convinced that she was already doing more than her share for Jericho and didn't need to do that too.

Jake sighed. Taking his shoes off, he climbed onto the other side of the sofa, leaning back against the arm. He slipped under the other end of the afghan, draping his legs across Heather's lower legs, and began reading her book. He didn't get to see her much during the day, but he was enjoying being able to spend their evenings and brief moments together, even if it was just reading books and doing crossword puzzles.

He had finished two chapters when he heard his mother call. "Jake, dinner's ready." Scowling at the book, he wondered how Heather could read so many of these technical books. He set the book down on the end table and looked at Heather, plotting how to wake her. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

Carefully getting off the sofa, he crouched down next to Heather again and noticed again how sweet she looked while asleep. Unable to resist, he lowered his lips down to hers, nibbling softly. Yes, she tasted as good as she looked. He deepened the kiss and slowly felt her begin to respond, lips parting, the kiss increasing in intensity. He slipped a hand under the blanket and stroked up her jean clad thigh and over her hip, loving the feel of her soft curves.

Heather pulled out of the kiss first and gazed up at him, awake now, her blue eyes peering into his own. "Now that's a lovely way to wake up," she spoke softly, grinning at him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the nose and smiled back. "Dinner's ready."

-- end ---


End file.
